<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampire with a Soul by GreenFlamedWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760748">Vampire with a Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter'>GreenFlamedWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allura|Vampire Slayer, Anal Sex, Blood Play, Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Vampires, Kuron is vampire version of Shiro, Lance is the Giles of this fic with Shiro as Angel, Lance|Watcher, Librarian Lance, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shiro-Keith|Vampires, Shiro/Lance - Freeform, Smut, Vampire AU, Vampire Shiro, Vampire with Souls, human Lance, shance, split personality, vampire keith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>loosley based on BTVS. Vampires do have souls but are split between vampire/human side and Shiro represses his Vampire side so much that if he's not careful he could lose control and give into his sudden urges.<br/>And Lance the cute older Librarian who watches over Downbrookes Ley lines along with Allura the Vampire Slayer, happens to be in the crossfire as Shiro is cursed by the witch hagger making him give into his baser Sire instincts.<br/>Lance is anything but the damsel in distress, so Shiro losing control? is nothing but a blessing in disguise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Allura, Lance/Kuron, Lance/Shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Vampire Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who was reading Xander-Giles/Angel fanfics and felt inspired? This girl.<br/>Okay The Fanfic was the Kin series by Litgal if anyone wants to read it. But I just wanted the ruanchy sexy scenes. Which will happen in chapter 2 since the first chapter is just CONTEXT to the second Chapter I didn't want anyone being confused/ and also setting up a premise in case any one wants the sequels.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance is a librarian. Simple right? A librarian who was tasked to guard the Ley Lines in the town of DownBrooke? Not so Simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially when every werewolf, vampire, zombie </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>their mother is coming down hard to use the Ley Lines to cause the apocalypse or sacrifice teenagers to some type of God.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was always exposed to the supernatural world ever since he was a kid- he was possessed by a hyena it was a whole thing thankfully he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone but occasionally he felt sudden instincts flare up but he chalked that down to the usual weirdness of DownBrooke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And instead of being afraid of what happened to him, and knowing close friends who were attacked by the things that go bump in the night, you had to adapt quickly to survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lance was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinated</span>
  </em>
  <span> by this other world, he was beyond curious about all the creatures of the night and he wanted to learn </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So he found a company of starchy old men who called themselves Watchers. It looked like the only thing they could do since they were too condescending to even help others just watched and documented everything like this didn’t involve people’s lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance as a new watcher with no experience under his belt was instantly sent to watch over a Ley Line (Apparently a piss easy job since no one touched the Ley Line in years) And was tasked to report back if anything weird happened, so far he's been here for years and just had his 30th birthday.He was getting older and nothing exciting happened. Ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well for years nothing happened but it all changed when the newspapers suddenly reported a lot more murders than usual and Lance saw from his vantage point at the Library a lot more people on the streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reported what he was seeing and even volunteered to go out and deal with the oncoming threats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His answer was a group of old men laughing in his face, his job was to watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT </span>
  </em>
  <span>get involved, or risk exposing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lance couldn't sit by and let innocent people get hurt especially since he knew how to stop it. He went out on patrol without them knowing and only got an advantage over the monsters because he looked thinner and weaker, the demons always liked the weak ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh were they in for a nasty surprises when Lance fought back. Sometimes he felt like Batman, Nerd during the day, Demon-fighting warrior by night! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was getting too old for this shit, when he crouched to put books on the low shelf his kneecaps cracked. Cracked!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he couldn't keep this up, one day he was going to get killed but...it was better than doing nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until yesterday...When it all changed for Lance Mclain, as four students walked inside his library. No one in all his years stationed here has ever stepped foot in his library unless they were A, lost. Or B, Monsters trying to eat him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, readjusting his glasses before realising that these kids may be lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, hey do you guys need anything?" he asks, placing a couple of his books down, the one at the centre with dark hair and a ratty leather jacket looks him dead in the eye and Lance’s legs almost buckle under his gaze, The Librarians focus entirely on the young man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was beautiful...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven haired teen tilted his head as he spoke clear and firm. "We need a book on vampires, have any?" The woman also just as equally stunning, stood beside the teen a scowl marrying her face...she had long silver hair and markings under her eyes...a tattoo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keith, that's not nice to use your thrall."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thrall</span>
  </em>
  <span>-his mine supplied-</span>
  <em>
    <span> A unique ability vampires have that forces control over their prey and have no free will of their own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance knew he should be freaking out, but he was feeling giddy and trying to catalogue everything he was feeling, he couldn't move, couldn't speak and he felt a need to serve that young man before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so cool- scary, but cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure we do," Lance interrupted the dispute with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What type of vampires? The first risen, chosen, The scourge of Europe?" The young man tensed his eyes wide, Lance missed it when he turned around moving towards his own personnel selection (As if he was going to leave books of the supernatural out into the open- no kid needed to be involved in the dark arts by accident!)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unlocked the door and grabbed a few tomes then placed them on the table where the group stood with stunned faces. They obviously weren't expecting it and were probably joking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith let his thrall go over the surprise and Lance came back to himself. But half his shit was on display so whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," He said awkwardly, their eyes drawn back to him, "So... what did you guys need?" He asked with a pointless gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's how Lance was introduced to the team, Allura was a Slayer. Fought demons, vampires, witches anything you could think off that would harm innocents and the others were her allies, Keith a vampire who was avoiding his Sire, Pidge and Hunk...he had no idea if they were human or not, Pidge seemed to be magically inclined. Lance was envious he wished he could use magic independently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Pidge was a genius though, and Lance found himself giving her his own personal books, something he usually guarded with his life he couldn’t use them for magic. But she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk was easy to get along with and he was obviously dragged along for the ride so Lance gave him everything he needed on finding weakness in demons and others along with how to cope with anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he asked the councel what a slayer was they were beyond stunned through their skype call and then told him his sacred duty if she had no handler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance gulped as he approached the young slayer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Allura?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a watcher?” Lance asked hoping she said Yes, Lance was not experienced with Slayers and would probably get her killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Coran. I think you two should meet, I’m sure you would get along.” She smiled and Lance relaxed. Thank god for that, less responsibility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, they were an odd group and when Lance asked how they were involved in the supernatural business, Pidge recalled their tale. Turns out out their school was also on a ley line and they had to fight constantly to defend themselves from monsters or the coming apocalypse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were the dream team and everything Lance had been doing to now feels lame in comparison, the others had no idea that he went out on night patrolling but now they took over and seemed to be doing better at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance you stay here,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What- why?" Allura glanced at the others "Well we have more experience in this,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Lance," Hunk spoke "You're so lucky, what I wouldn't give to stay here instead." Lance just looked from one to another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you guys think I can't handle it or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been doing this long before the scooby gang appeared and he handled himself fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we don't. Lance no offense but you don't seem like you can handle a demon." Keith said making the other gape affronted "Hey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A strong gust of wind could knock you over -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was one time." It was a supernatural tornado of course he fell over and needed Hunk to latch onto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forget it, you're staying here." Keith spoke no nonsense and Lance scowled “Who put you in charge? Last time I checked I was the oldest.” Keith smirked slow and dangerous and Lance tensed as he stepped closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a vampire, Lance. I’m technically older than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I can still get drinks at the bar without getting ID-d.”  Keith scowled “You are not coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith turned around and stomped out with the others following while giving apologetic looks, Lance watched as they left feeling put out. He wanted to tail them and take down a demon, see how they like him now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around picking up after them when they left grumbling to himself, as he put the books away back into the restricted section where no civilian would touch it and bring the apocalypse by accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the door behind him open but didn't pause what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you forget something?" He growled, he was in a mood with them, Keith especially, and is not above being snippy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I uh- Are you open?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance turned abruptly and saw it was man, Lance forgot how to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh..." The man spoke waiting for Lance to return to the land of the living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Lance cried out coming back to himself and grimaced internally "I mean yeah, we're still open, Can I help you with anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiled "Yes there is something I need help with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance waited patiently then realised that the books on killing a Banshee was out in the open. He inhaled and began grabbing all the books and shoving them into the cupboard with haste and locked it just in time to see the man stepping closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh I was wondering if you were good at translating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Translating? Depends on the language I do know a couple languages but…” he shrugged and the man chuckled “Archaic Latin?” Lance smiled “Man, you are so lucky I was bored in high school. Is this for a college project?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked placing his hands in his pockets and the man looked surprised “I’m not in college it’s for research.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh what for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work for my own firm and they deal with...mythology.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Lance wasn’t so star struck he would’ve detected the obvious lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay So what am I translating?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever the man was going to say was interrupted as the door opened and Keith walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance, Allura won’t get off my ass until I apologise, so here I am-” Keith looked up and froze and the man inhaled looking just as surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both were frozen suspended in time. And Lance frowned glancing from one to the other “Do you know each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith suddenly vamped out his face contorting into his vampiric mask, the man held his hand out “Now now Keith-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith lunged and Lance yelped falling away and scrambled from the floor as the stranger caught Keith and grappled with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith!?” Lance cried out eyes wide as he hid behind a table from the two “You can’t just lunge at strange hot men!” Lance called dibs dammit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until the stranger pushed Keith back who went flying and Lance froze his hands tightened around the back of the chair to see the stranger’s face was shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy shit he was less than a foot away from a vampire!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith groaned getting up slowly “Lance- get out of here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance glanced at his desk, it had all of his supplies, holy water, stakes and the like, but the man would grab him before he’d even get there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man growled as if sensing his thoughts he pointed a finger at Lance “Don’t move.” Lance tensed feeling pinned and losing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit- he was going to die in a library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith growled “Get out-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“if what you say is true then get out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighed “Okay, but Keith…I have changed.” Keith wasn’t looking at him and he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did he even get in here?” Keith growled and Lance raised an eyebrow “It’s a public Library, the log outside invites everyone in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Keith's eyes widened “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance whatever you do, stay away from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“who is he?.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro…he's my Sire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro kept appearing on their patrols and started...helping out. It was weird and when Lance snooped around Hunk caved and told him that Shiro was Keiths </span>
  <em>
    <span>sire</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what the heck happened?” Lance asked feeling beyond confused and terrified that Keith and Shiro were power hungry vamps just gorging themselves on europeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, turns out when a vampire is first turned they temporarily lose their soul, they become demons and go on a wide killing spree it’s their way of marking their territory the older they are the less they focus on humans and move to bigger prey like Masters or even High Demon clans. But sometimes the vampires regain their human self sometimes they’re nice sometimes they’re evil and use their human memories to lure in prey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay what does that have to do with Shiro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Shiro regained his human senses but he had already sired Keith-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Keith needs therapy BUT all of a sudden Shiro is a nice guy again for a century until suddenly something happens that makes him act all...unsoul like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Shiro says he was cursed by some gypsy or something, everytime Shiro represses or denies his demonic instincts they come out tenfold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the more his human side represses his demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The worse it is for the rest of us, he’s trying to connect with Keith re-form they Sire, Fledge bond but Keith isn’t having it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? I mean is he lying if Keith wants nothing to do with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no clue, I don’t know who’s right, best bet is to avoid Shiro and see what happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay avoid Shiro, that’s easy since he barely saw the vampire anyway.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance stayed overnight in the library placing his books away, he paused as he realised some of the books he brought out were wrong and scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder we couldn’t find anything.” He grumbled, shutting the door and locking it tight. He glanced towards the stairs and felt a craving for a book. It was late and he saw no point in going home unless he wanted to get mugged or become some demons chew toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romance or crime?” Well crime stories were boring, he realised that they haven't brought much varieties, no one reads anymore too busy on their kindle watching youtube videos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well he couldn’t say anything he did the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter? Ew no. Definitely not in the mood.” The writer has managed to destroy the one good thing in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IT? Nah if it wasn’t for the whole kids having sex in the sewer I might’ve fancied it...what is with writers being such creeps?” He had to admit it bothered him alot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh his salvation, The Hobbit. It’s been a while since he read the books, completely different from the movies but a childhood favourite, until he flipped through the first few pages and grimaced at the dsylexic NIGHTMARE that was Tolkien's works. Well he’d have to suffer for the things he loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of wood creaking disrupted his thoughts. He glanced up at the glass window that reflected the whole library he would’ve seen whoever was inside. Seeing nothing he shrugged, with his book in hand he turned and cried out falling backwards and dropping his book as Shiro was only a hair's breadth away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy mother of god!” He yelped, Shiro looked stunned, he bent low and picked up the book Lance dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” He said sheepishly and held out his book like a peace offering. Lance glanced at the window and gaped “No reflection.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was amazing, until he realised who was next to him did he tense then gingerly accepted the book back avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, thank you,” He stammered trying to think of a hasty retreat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Shiro sigh and brush a hand through his hair Lance glanced down, he didn’t want to be thralled if he can help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance, I...I wanted your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Help you, a vampire? Doubt it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro grabbed his arm and Lance tensed eyes wide at the appendage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, you know Latin and you’re the only one I know that can translate this book-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro held the small book in question and Lance zeroed in on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hold on a sec</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you can just help me-” Lance interrupted the...empowering speech and gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> book of prophecies?” He snatched it looking at the cover and ran his fingers reverently over the engraving holy shit it was legit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a fake right?” he opened the first page and gaped “Oh heck no it’s real.” Lance began to walk back down the steps to the table in the centre and placed it down getting some notebooks and a pen to copy </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know there was only one sold? All the other books were destroyed and it was really hard to get your hands on this, what’s the authors name? Agnes Nut-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget that,” Shiro spoke opening the book and landing on a page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A demon told me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going to bring about the end of the world and all I hold dear. But I can’t translate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance raised an eyebrow “How do you know he wasn’t lying?” He asked while glancing at the passage and froze,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This...hold on, if I’m reading this right...it says a vampire with a soul will kill the Slayer by negligence. and release the trapped Master in the ley lines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vampire with a soul? All vampires have souls,” Oh Lance glanced up finally looking Shiro in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a myth the humans made since…” Here Shiro frowned “Vampires first made are blood thirsty at first. I can see where they got that conclusion.” Lance was writing this down as he spoke he hummed non committedly “Okay, I heard from Keith sometimes the vampiric side and Human side is split in two, what if some vampires ignore their human side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance asked and Shiro moved forward not missing Lance’s flinch but too polite to mention it as he leaned over the book “Some Vampires prefer to inhibit their human side...some is the opposite.” Lance glanced up at him “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vampires who try to be more human who are ashamed of what they have become. My sire instincts made me do things humans would perceive as wrong, I hurt Keith. I burned so many bridges and it’s done nothing but cause me heartache. So I deny those instincts and repress them and become better because of it, I’ve called that part Kuron it makes it easier to separate myself from the demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance for a moment had no idea why Shiro was telling him this until he realised what the prophecy entails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You repress your demon which technically makes you have a soul, you think you’ll kill Allura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro nodded “If that’s true I would have to leave, even though I promised Keith…” He trailed off and Lance bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of relationship did the two have? Was it a vampire thing or...well it was always a popular trope that vampires would take lovers and turn them. Maybe Shiro was here to rekindle the relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- it wait,” lance quickly wrote the whole Prophesy accurately he did translate a summary but sometimes these things were like riddles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s on a solstice oh joy it’s halloween. Awesome and it would be at the centre of the ley line which-” Lance ran and grabbed a map and slammed it on the table and began dotting areas “I swear if this makes a pentagram- oh nope wrong dammit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to shiro with his finger on the map “It says here, Negligence, which means you leaving could...could potentially kill Allura on the solstice samhain the harvest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both looked up to see Allura with Keith behind her with wide eyes her hands shaking on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance gulped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s how Allura was screaming at Coran “Then what was this all for- don’t I...this isn’t fair! I’m just- I’m just sixteen for god's sake, I should worry about school or prom or if the boy likes me back!” She was crying and- hold on a sec- Lance frowned, was she wearing Keith's leather jacket?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Keith and his eyes widened to see the teen watching Allura with worry, his hand unsure wether to touch her or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coran looked heartbroken “It’s the life of a slayer I never wanted that from you but it’s the sacrifice they make that </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> slayers make to save the world.” Allura sniffed “Then I’ll leave- I’m not doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Millions will die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what if I care!” But her heart wasn’t in it, he could see the waiver in her face and Lance spoke up “It says negligence by a vampire with a soul. That could mean anything but I don’t think Keith or Shiro will stand by and watch it happen.” Lance said and the two blinked “And I’ll go too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- No! Lance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hold my own, and what better way to make sure nothing goes wrong. These Prophecies are rarely correct.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to settle it “As long as Shiro isn’t neglectful we should be fine.” Allura smiled though he knew she felt unease he felt it too. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Days blurred into months and you could pretend they forgot about the prophecy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others were fighting minions of the Master Haggar it seems she wanted to ressurect her olde Sire and bring forth the apocalypse. Lance was now finally fighting with the others since he impressed them when he started going on patrol with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing you’ll be there when I apparently die.” Allura teased, if she was joking that meant she was okay now, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But honestly? These guys were tough. He had to admit he was working up a sweat, until he saw Haggar raising her arms and her target was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one could see it coming - Shiro was too busy fighting the hulk that was the masters right hand -Sendek- while Keith and the others were fighting his generals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haggar raised a hand in Keiths direction and Lance gasped and moved on instinct he ran in the way just as she struck he screamed his body seizing as if his whole body was burning he was half aware of someone screaming his name his eyesight dimmed he fell to his knees smelling burnt flesh. His back singed and he was trembling, he glanced Haggers way and raised his arm with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My turn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Inferno</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired and knew it wouldn't harm her but it was enough as fire suddenly erupted on her face and she screeched falling back clawing at the flames and then…he blacked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Lance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god, he’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved Keith-I owe you a great debt, thank you.” Something brushed against his fingertips he couldn't remember who it was when he slipped unconscious again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a lot of questions when he next awoke with everyone around he sighed with relief to know they were okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you couldn't learn magic?” Pidge pouted and Lance chuckled feeling the sudden panic that he almost outed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” He spoke truthfully. “There's some things anyone can do, but I need help, a talisman, familiar or conduct you can draw on the energy around you. I took what Hagger gave me and tossed it back in her face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a reckless thing to do.” Shiro spoke looking judgmental. Lance frowned pursing his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire </span>
  <em>
    <span>kills </span>
  </em>
  <span>vampires, humans? eh...” He shrugged and saw Shiro frown “Vampires heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look keith was going to get hit and I moved without thinking, won't happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're damn right you wont. You're not coming on patrol with us again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now hold on a minute-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had a vote and everyone agreed.” Shiro spoke no nonsense and Lance scowled “I’m a grownass man dammit I don't need kids telling me what to do.” Lances face was flushed in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s eyes narrowed “We let you come with us to see if you can handle yourself and you can, but now we know you jump head first into situations and almost kill yourself. You are staying away from patrols and you have a curfew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was visibly shaking “You can’t tell me what to do.” Lance struggled into a sitting position and cried out in alarm as his back flared, Shiro’s expression wavered into shock as he moved forward to help until Lance snarled “Don’t touch me, there’s nothing stopping me from going on patrols without you guys anyway.” Shiro’s eyes flashed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been doing it anyway! Before you guys even </span>
  <em>
    <span>came</span>
  </em>
  <span> here. I’ve been looking after this city before you even walked through the door and in case you forgot I’m a god damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>watcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span> to protect the Ley Lines!” He breathed harshly and the others looked awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s hands clenched then unclenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That drew Lance up short and he sat up warily “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but we are doing this our way. You will train with Allura.” Lance blinked “Come again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smirked ruefully and Lance felt trepidation that it was aimed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will train you myself personally, if you want to go on patrol that badly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance scowled then gave his own rueful grin himself “Bring it on.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was a demon. This high and mighty suppression of emotions to be more human was utter bullshit! He was a drill sergeant worse than...worse than other people Lance dealt with. He was sore aching and bruised and having Allura beside him bouncing back made him scowl much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was too tired to go on Patrol after to show off his moves- hold on...was that the point?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he thought about it, Shiro had kept Lance busy for months now to the point that the burn on his back was healed and scarred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance scowled then laughed, truthfully he didn’t mind taking a step back and letting the kids take over. He fought demons plenty of times and he was fine but...it was that prophecy that worried him. Someone he knew could potentially die and… that was a difficult pill to swallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gotten stronger, and Shiro well- he had no idea how to take him. He was this scary Sire who was the Scourge of Europe and killed millions. And here he was with his hand hovering over Lance’s back as he adjusted his form while fighting against a dummy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really good for a librarian.” He observed and Lance flushed with how close Shiro was “Every Watcher needs to know this to train their own Slayers.” Shiro raised an eyebrow “Why don’t you have one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a slayer was some dog the Watchers handed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m too young, this is my first mission after all and after someone takes over my post would I have experience to work with Slayers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro came over all the time, usually to see Keith. They were tense at first but it was easy to fall back into old habits, once Keith realised Shiro was legit in trying to reform old bonds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance glanced up in time from reading one of his books to see Shiro’s mouth over Keith's neck and saw the other melt into the touch. He flushed his eyes wide and quickly looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was a vampire thing- or maybe Lance was correct in his earlier assumptions about the two being together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things changed after that, Shiro soon took over their patrol and became the new leader while Keith took a step back, and Keith seemed more comfortable in that roll Lance never realised how reckless the team was and saw how Shiro organised them to be more ruthless and efficient. Lance smiled as he re-read over his page, Shiro was changing the team without realising it. Pidge finally came out that there was a girl and preferred She pronouns and Hunk started bringing food making the Library feel more homey and Lance felt included himself when he gathered research for the others finally feeling like he could contribute </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to this wacky team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Shiro seemed lighter, not as tense as before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it all came crashing down when Halloween approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura left them alone, she walked into danger herself right towards the Ley Line underground, only Lance and Shiro followed as the others tried to hold back all the minions outside the cavern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro froze to see Zarkon his Sire trapped behind a barrier watching as Allura approached, both ran forward and were suddenly intercepted by minions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allura!” Lance cried out both unable to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura in her white prom dress aimed her crossbow and shot an arrow which Zarkon easily caught, looking unimpressed. Shiro growled and struggled as both saw Zarkon use his thrall and lured Allura closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved closer, her blue eyes wide in fear as Zarkon drawled “You have no idea that coming here is what will set me free. Your blood is strong enough for me to pass the barrier. By coming here you have sealed your fate and the world.” She was shaking and Shiro was screaming as Zarkon bit her neck while drinking her blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance couldn’t believe the prophecy was wrong- this wasn’t how it was supposed to be happening .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zarkon drank his fill and tossed her body aside like it was a ragdoll into the water, Lance yelled trying to buck off the minions grip, if she stayed under- she could drown!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Zarkon pinned his gaze at Lance who suddenly couldn’t move the minions released them both and laughed how Shiro reached Allura trying to help her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance could only watch as Shiro helplessly tried to give her CPR and came to the dawning horror why Shiro couldn’t help why it was referred to as negligence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vampires can’t breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro wanted to be human, but not human enough. Lance trembled glaring at Zarkon he had to move- the laughing of the minions and Zarkons cruel gaze and Lance growled trying to bury deep down inside himself of something he never wanted to use ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Azul.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He gasped through his teeth and felt something old stirring inside of him “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Inferno</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As one all the minions and Zarkon erupted in fire and his Thrall broke, Lance moved towards Allura in haste and shoved Shiro out the way and continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He counted, One-Two-Three-Four-Five-Six- Pinching her nose and breathed in and moved back One-Two-Three-Four- He couldn’t stop, he was aware Shiro was moving behind him taking care of the minions while Lance tried to save Allura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed one more time his heart pounding until-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She coughed turning to her side, Lance helped her move as she coughed out the water her eyes blinking and gasping for breath. His relief almost made him sag in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Z-Zarkon?” She asked eyes searching and Lance glanced at Shiro that looked miffed “He ran off with Hagger- We have to go after them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allura!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both turned to see Keith run towards them, her eyes widened “Keith-” He fell to his knees grabbing her face “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was only dead for two minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?” His voice cracked, lilac eyes taking her in, she giggled “I’m fine- Hmm!?” Keith kissed her and Allura was too stunned before relaxing into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance blinked, oh? He...did not see that coming. He glanced at Shiro unsure how he would see it and paused at the smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allura, we have to go before Zarkon gets too far, Keith can you watch her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Allura stood up and the others held their hands out in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I can take him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allura- you can’t be serious you must be weak after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She looked confident as she gave a rueful smile “Actually I feel stronger than ever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to walk with confidence, different than before. Hunk and Pidge caught up and they finally made their way back to the surface to see both Zarkon and Hagger running amok on the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well Zarkon was underground for years so maybe he wanted to soak it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey bat face!” Allura called reaching into her boots and bringing out a stake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be dead.” Zarkon growled and Allura smirked “I may be dead but I’m still pretty. Which is more than I can say for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough Child, your chattering is annoying.” She tensed and Lance was worried she was Thralled again when she took a step forward then began to fall into a full on sprint, Zarkon gaped surprised and blocked her attack as Allura moved like a demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance glanced at Hagger who was watching Shiro “Champion, Join us, you know we are the superior clan!” Shiro tensed then growled “I’d rather die, first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can arrange that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura suddenly tossed Zarkon onto the ground and stabbed him in the heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so abrupt it shocked them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zarkon, Shiro’s sire. The great big bad Master that had millions terrified was defeated and dusted like any regular vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hagger cried out in anguish then with tears in her eyes vanished. Even the minions had no idea what to do and retreated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looked around at the others, Pidge and Hunk looking worse for wear by fighting most of the minions and even Keith had a slice down his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro reached Allura “You okay?” She looked to be in shock “I- yeah I’m fine.” Pidge whopped “Fuck yeah apocolpse averted! Let's go out drinking.” Hunk Pidge and Keith looked about ready to go to a nightclub. Shiro asked Allura if she wanted to go, she shrugged “Might as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance frowned and moved closer “Allura, we don’t have to go, we can go back to the library or home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allura, it’s fine if you don’t want to go out. You’ve been through a lot today.” She looked shocked then her eyes watered her body trembling, he moved forward catching her as she fell. Dying was an experience and the others looked ashamed for a moment. Lance gestured for Keith to come over. Allura pulled back and sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go back to my place. I have tea, biscuits and great wi-fi.” That shocked a laugh as Allura was tucked into Keith's coat as he had an arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how they found themselves in the corner of the library watching the notebook. Allura was on the couch lying against Keith while the others spoke and laughed around her. Lance patted her hand “We’ll be here when you wake.” She nodded grateful and snuggled closer to Keith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others watched the movie and Lance was just watching them in return, how Keith brushed Alluras hair off her face, checking her breathing while she dozed, how Pidge and Hunk were wiping themselves down with a wet wipe from the dust and gunk from Vampires they staked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Shiro occasionally asks questions about the movies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance glanced down and saw his own hands shaking. Allura almost died. He gave a stuttering breath, his shoulders sagging in relief to know she was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her parents are controlling Shiro,” lance answered his question “He has to make the choices easier for her since she can’t decide on what she wants.” Shiro nodded and continued to watch the film. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the best ending, Lance realised. Happily ever after for the scooby gang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Shame Hagger had other ideas, when the others left for the night, Shiro was alone as he walked down the alleyway she snuck up behind him her hands waved over his eyes snapped up then glazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what they’ll think of you when you wake up and see your friends' corpses around you.” She purred, in revenge for killing her mate she would make Shiro kill his own family. He continued down the road like nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day the sun rose and Shiro found himself walking towards the library, he noticed Keith with Allura hanging off his shoulder and gave them a fanged grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith slowed down his eyes wide then cried out in alarm and started running towards him. Shiro closed the Library doors behind him and bolted the doors shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would get to his Childe later, messin with a slayer? That just won’t do. He looked up towards the stars licking his lips, he had something else to deal with first.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Date Night.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuron takes Lance on a...date? What? And then Smexy times begin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did this part first (I just didn't flesh out the sex scenes) That's why Lance maybe OOC, here. Vampires (to me) have always being used for metaphors for sex so of course Shiro/Kuron can keep bouncing back constantly. I do have some more ideas for like four more chapters but then that's it.<br/>Lance has a secret and it starts with...Azul. Can anyone guess what it is?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Lance." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older librarian turned glasses sliding down his nose, he brightened as he adjusted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Shiro!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder vampire gave a pleased purr when Lance gazed at him with adoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What brings you here? do you and Keith need help with something- wait there I started organising everything onto the computer if you guys get google docs you could have your info straight away-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro saw Lance fluttering around and watched his gaze predatory, Lance barely noticed it, he was like a hyperactive bunny unaware of the danger coming in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro placed a hand on the back of the chair where Lance was leaning over the computer to show him something and Shiro leaned in close with the illusion to watch what the younger was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro breathed in deep his demon growling with hunger and saw how open Lance's neck was- but it was covered by a collared white t-shirt that was hidden beneath a thread sweater. Lance always dressed in sweaters making him look warm and cozy...innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro placed a hand on his lower back and felt the other twitch but never moving away from the contact, Lance eyes gave a curious glance over then focused back on his adjective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so what was it that you needed?" His voice pitched a little high as Shiro leaned closer, almost resting his chin on Lance's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What makes you think I need something?" Shiro asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure that was why his counterpart always wanted Lance for the pretense of information or training the young man. Shiro always deemed him too annoying when Lance made quippy jokes and such. Shiro never appreciated the finer things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good thing he was different than his human self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance leaned back "Usually you do." Lance spoke agreeing with his assessment of his alter ego. The champion the holier than thou side with a soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank god it checked out the building and Kuron was taking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do, yes." Kuron agreed with a purr "I realised I never had the chance to get to know a member of my Clan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance eyes bulged wide "C-clan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This drew Kuron short, Lance realised he was a member of his clan the Lamae Court? Shiro was the prime successor since Allura killed their Grand-sire Zarkon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hagger was his old Sire. She made him who he was, called him her weapon. Once he was done with his clan he would track her down and have the pleasure of killing his Sire himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Vampires have Clans or Pack. As the eldest and strongest Vampire here I am the successor to the Lamea Court and since we all protect the ley lines you, Keith Allura, Pidge and Hunk are prime members, you each have a role."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looked a little pale "Role? I mean- is that all it takes to be a part of the court just being here while you all fight?" Kuron had no idea why Lance would be bothered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed feeling his demon howling in fury, did Lance reject his court?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was barely keeping the red haze to a minimum as Lance babbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean you and Keith fight all the time and Pidge and Hunk are smart they always save the day I'm just- I'm just  the research guy, I don't why would you choose me?" Lance asked in honest befuddlement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That calmed Kuron down a little, the tempest storm residing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah not a rejection, Lance doubted his own self worth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are our Emissay." He said simply with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance's eyes widened "No way- I don't know magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can with Guidance, Pidge was a normal human and now they are a very gifted witch. But you don't need magic, you are smart and strategic without meaning too. You provide our information and even without power, without magic-" Kuron placed a hand on Lance's arm holding him firm wanting to get the message across.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-You still leap into danger with no plans of surviving to save my only Childe, my clan." Lance blinked "It was nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it is everything, don't you ever doubt your place here. You are a part of this court whether you like it or not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance should've hated that Kuron realised with a grimace, he was always fighting to be equal with the others and have his own say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead Lance relaxed finding the information reassuring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I didn't realise I just thought once you guys got what you needed that you'd..." He trailed off but Kuron could guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That we'd leave you behind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shrugged with a smile, "Yeah, you guys would leave and I would be left behind and think it was all a dream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Kuron could say anything the doors slammed open and Keith burst in, his eyes tracked Kuron and growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance get away from him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance blinked "What? Keith, what's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a step back and Kuron squeezed the hand on Lance's arm that was once a gesture of comfort changed into one of possession. Lance paused eyes wide as he gazed at Kuron in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron brought Lance closer, his eyes never leaving Keith's "Did you have to ruin the party? We were having a moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was shaking quickly realising something was wrong, Lance was always the smart one the others just didn't see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith took a step closer then paused when Kuron gave a warning growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not him, Lance- A demon did something to Shiro's soul-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's gone!?" Lance cried out and tried to lurch away from Kuron as he realised the implications. A vampire without a soul, a hungry carnivorous beast with no moral definitions of right or wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like a tyrannosaurus rex in the form of a human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron grabbed Lance putting him in front, using him as a shield against Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance yelped his body trembling as it took everything not to move. If he struggled he'd slit his own throat on Kurons claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now. Lance and I need to finish our discussion you see," Kuron leaned his head on Lance's shoulder, his nose brushing against his pulse point, Lance sucked a breath through his nose, his heartbeat thumping louder. Kuron was intoxicated by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance here doesn't think he's a part of our court." Here Keith faltered lilac eyes widened "So maybe an initiation would show how much he's a part of our family." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a broken spell Keith's moved forward sounding horrified. "No-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron easily grabbed Lance and pulled him out the back door and locked it instinctively as Keith crashed against it to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shiro- Shiro whatever you're thinking don't do it you fucker, you'll regret it when you wake up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron chuckled his hand still latched around Lance's arm, it was bleeding where his claws nicked the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry I won't damage him much!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance- It's only temporary! don't let him turn you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance almost balked, easier said than done!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kuron growled, Lance wasn't supposed to know that it shortened his fun to know he had a time limit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sayanora Keith," Shiro turned leading Lance down the passage way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going?" Lance asked trying to keep up as Shiro's amused smirk turned his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to show you how to hunt, the best way to enjoy the kill and make you watch then I'm going to turn you and make you do it yourself." Lance almost stopped walking his heartbeat thudding against his chest in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have no free say, boy." Kuron growled pinning Lance against the wall, "I'll take my time with you, unwrap you slowly and savour you like a treat on christmas. And you'll be begging for it." Lance looked horrified, trembling in his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shiro pressed close against him inhaling the sweet scent. Lance stiffened as Shiro licked at his neck "I'm going to enjoy draining you dry and turning you, Shiro never did anything about it but I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance swallowed then opened his mouth "Shiro wouldn't- he'd never do that, Shiro you don't even like me! You'll regret turning me. I'm annoying. I talk alot and ramble, although it's not as bad as Pidge's rambling I mean they are the Queen of rambling and I'm not good at fighting or anything you're just deprived right? There's no way you really want me- think about it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was trying to downplay himself but it wouldn't work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shiro is a fool, he deemed you as untouchable, you're too good, loyal, smart, brave and stupidly suicidal that's why we are so harsh." Kuron nuzzled his neck and could feel the jump in Lance's heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are so fragile, with no abilities to possess and yet you always fight for my clan. How can Shiro not see it, make a mistake by turning you? No. I would be a fool not to keep you, to break you and remold you as my kin." Kuron smirked as he licked a long stripe up Lance neck and felt the older man shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Although I doubt I'll have to do much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron had only sired one Childe, and that was Keith, his golden boy, his successor and his favourite. But he and Keith were alike and it was that kinship that drew them close, but that didn't mean Kuron didn't discipline other Sire's childer if they toed out of line. Some Sire's couldn't control their Childer or wanted to be the honey to Kurons whip, having the Childer cling to their Sire's for protection while Kuron did the dirty work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How would Lance be molded? A firm hand or maybe praise. Keith he praised and yet the boy left him was even fighting against him for a human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he could see the appeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should've been stricter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard footsteps down the stairs and growled at Lance's hopeful expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as they got outside did Shiro open the car door and slammed Lance into the passenger seat and smirked cruelly. “Just try to run.” Lance swallowed hastily putting on his seatbelt.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At first Lance had no idea where they were going, but the local coffee shop was not it. Oh god Kuron was going to eat a barista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, pet.” Kuron said shutting the door behind him and waited for Lance to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing here?” Lance asked more than wary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron hummed happily “You havn’t had breakfast yet, I can tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked through the doors and thankfully there was no que, he had no idea how Kuron would handle waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ordered coffee along with a muffin for Lance, it had chocolate chip and the smell of dough had Lance salivating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat up, it’s good- the others, not so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance raised an eyebrow before he bit into the cake “How can you tell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sense of smell.” Kuron replied smugly as he led Lance out the door but instead of moving towards the car he pulled Lance along down a pathway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that but how- what does it smell like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just off, stale some are faint some humans don’t know if anything is out of date until they ate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shrugged and bit into the cake and moaned- Kuron was right that was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron smiled then his grin broadened “Ah here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looked up and almost stopped walking “An aquarium?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron beamed like he got the right answer “Yes, I haven't seen aquatic animals - oh look they even donate to wildlife preserves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that made Lance stop walking “Why should you care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron pocketed his hands “I don’t. I just know how much you like Sharks, you wanted to be a marine biologist right?” Kuron chuckled at Lance’s flabbergasted face “Some people like swimming with dolphins, but you’re unique.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance's mouth opened then shut “How did you know?” He only spoke to Pidge about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I overheard you talking, I always take interest in your hobbies, Sharks are a noble predator only eat what they want and only move forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron gave him a grin all teeth “Not unlike vampires, wouldn’t you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was...confused, he was expecting, mayhem, blood and massacre and another scourge of europe-American Style! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this...seeing Kuron gushing over the animal and even look confused at some fish made Lance think this was a date-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No- no way. It was probably Kuron being nice to him in his own...bizarre way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Lance couldn’t help but wait for the other shoe to drop- this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So these Dory fish are bred in captivity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regal tang or Paracanthrus.” He could see Kuron trying to mouth the words “Yeah I think they finally did it right as well, that’s where the story that Dory was disabled because they tried to take these wild fish and keep them in their aquariums but unable to breed them in these conditions until now I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought you only knew about Sharks,” Kuron teased and Lance folded his arms “I know alot about Sharks, true like the Megalodon shark is the size of two double decker busses.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance grinned “Imagine a huge bus with teeth trying to eat you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron shivered “And I thought I was scared of the ocean before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance laughed “What? Why would you be scared of the ocean for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro shrugged “I heard the titanic sank and watched the movie too- horrified doesn’t begin to cover it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah Lance almost forgot he was a vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you have survived it? I mean vampires don’t need to breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it depends, drowning can’t kill a vampire no- but the cold paired up with that well can’t say I’ve tried or that I plan to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance nodded “So what type of stuff do vampires hate? Is garlic true or crosses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron raised an eyebrow “Trying to get rid of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance gave him a blank stare “I’m Cuban.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron only stared back glanced at the aquarium at a fish that looked just as confused then back to Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family is christian, my whole house is covered in crosses because my abuelita would literally kill me if I don’t honour the faith- and don’t get me started on food I freaking love garlic knots, and beaches and the sun- I am anti-vampire I am just realising that now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron laughed “Garlic won’t do anything,” He placed his arm around Lance’s shoulder who flinched at the contact and mostly with the ease that Kuron gave it then relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So don’t worry about that, sun well Keith and I are in the daylight aren’t we? Some things are more true than others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were moving towards the Shark exhibit and Lance felt himself relaxing, if he could keep this up maybe nothing would go wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance glanced up at the sharks overhead as they entered the dome and saw a derpy looking shark to his right. They were beautiful, always swimming forward, their fins, even the way they looked, were gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One his bucket list Lance wanted to swim with sharks, ever since he saw that siren on youtube wearing dark stripes was dancing with sharks and even stroked one!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up and even saw on top of the dome the employees were feeding them. Amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Kuron squeezed his shoulder once before pointing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now boy, just like your precious sharks, we go hunting too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dread pulled in his stomach as Kuron pointed to two other people in the tube alone with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mother and her son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance almost forgot who he was with and looked up at the hunger in Kurons eyes, his eyes black and the water reflecting blue waves across his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t look unlike a shark himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance tensed as he saw Kurons eyes move and turned to the Mother and Child and screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Run! Fire! Run!” Lance cried out and saw the Mother turn disbelieving until she saw Kurons face his distorted Vampire game face made her cry out latching onto his child and run. Lance only had a second to breathe a sigh of relief until he was slammed against the aquarium glass and grunted a hand held against his throat, he pushed back at Kurons thunderous rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was very foolish,” He growled pressing closer, the blue of the aquarium coloured Lance beautifully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me one good reason not to hurt you right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure he wanted to keep Lance, but in one piece? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>he never promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance swallowed against Kurons wrist “Please- don’t hurt anyone- If Shiro woke up he’d do worse you’re saying you're out now because of Hagger and Shiro never drank blood what if he reacts worse because of it.” If Shiro woke up he would regret it. Kuron’s hand flexed his face looking comical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How- Shiro hasn’t fed in centuries, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you propose I have then?” He growled his hand flexing against Lance’s throat, Lance swallowed, pressing his lips together he tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron barked out a laugh cold and cruel and Lance flushed feeling embarrassed and shamed-Until he felt teeth at his neck his pulse jumped in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sweet,” He felt Kuron breath against his skin and Lance stopped breathing “If I take even a drop I don’t think I’d be able to stop.” Kuron admitted nipping the skin playfully before pulling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was sure Kuron could feel his heartbeat thudding against his chest, he was surprised he was still standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Collecting himself he stood up straighter ignoring his shaking hands “Kuron- there’s a place we can go- you don’t have to hurt anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron pouted “But hunting is the most fun.” Lance nodded “Yes but- I don’t think you can just hurt anyone anyway -there’s cameras and stuff,” Lance pointed towards said camera that was gazing at them innocently, Kuron growled, he had forgotten about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what do you suppose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance smiled hopefully, more like grimaced but still.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven't tried it yet.” Kuron sneered “I will not degrade myself to this- this...filth. Used sloppy seconds is disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance fidgeted “Please? For me.” He saw Kurons face and tried to think of something “You can have my blood after- you won’t go crazy right?” He heard on the road on their way here and Kuron began to bitch and moan that Shiro was suppressing his thirst (Like wow dangerous much?) and only fed on pigs blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron looked to be considering it then sighed “Fine, and if any strike my fancy I could get more than blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance raised an eyebrow confused...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...He was no longer confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron made Lance stay by his side so he couldn’t run away and Lance watched as Kuron took his time with the humans that sold their bodies to Vampires, their blood and </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>else they would take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance watched with horrified fascination when Kuron took someone slowly peeling off their clothes, his hands caressing their skin that was littered with bitemarks and bruises. The worst part? Kuron was looking at Lance the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lance was entranced, his face flushing as fangs sunk into flesh and the man moaned, his eyes slipping into pure ecstacy gripping onto Kuron, Lance wanted to look away telling himself he was uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron licked the neck of any blood that spilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a sweet thing,” he purred eyes, never leaving Lance’s as he pushed the man onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you be the same? Lying pliant and waiting for me to take you?” He pulled off their trousers seemingly as he spread their legs wide, Lance wanted to look away but found he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or would you fight?” He unzipped and without seeing much Lance only saw Shiro move closer he couldn't see much but he could guess. The wet slide and the moevent and the steady rhythm as they moved back and forth, Lance’s mouth felt dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was gasping his hands writhing and clawing at Kuron, to pull himself closer or push the vampire away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you struggle, would you be silent or scream? I will find out after tonight, make you worship me as I’ll take you, slowly inch by inch.” He rolled his hips and it was just a hassled movement of bodies and movement and Lance swallowed feeling his eyes glaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t find this hot- he should be scared as Kuron finally lost himself in the pleasure of finally letting go, he was rough his claws scratching against pale flesh, there was blood on the man's thighs as he took him raw the other screaming as he moved back against Kuron not seeming to care. It- it was barbaric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sank his fangs into the man's flesh and bled him dry, the body going limp as others came in and Lance felt sick as Kuron took his fill, and he realised most of them had brown skin and short brown hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No way- but it was scary why Kuron would choose them, his eyes never leaving Lance’s with a manic bloody grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they walked in Lance was told by the vampire that worked here that humans came in wanting to die. Doctors refused to help people die peacefully, when they had life altering diseases- or wanting the sweet relief of death with no problems or consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance saw it in their eyes it was not thrall tricking them, some looked sick and he saw the relief in their face each time Kuron gave it to them each and every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sweet death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment he felt like it would never end, watching Kuron promise sweet/Cruel things and Lance unable to do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until finally …it stopped, thankfully only one person died and the others survived but they would probably come back for more as they limped out the room looking sated while others looked delirious as they gambled with their life over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much?" Kuron suddenly asked and Lance blinked out of his thoughts "Huh?" Kuron stalked forward and Lance tensed, the hairs at the back of his neck stood on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much should I pay you," Kuron drawled, caressing Lance's cheek, "You like to sell yourself for a price for my fangs?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was confused until his breath caught as Kurons hand slid along his wrists maneuvering him until he was pressed against the wall with a leg between his thighs, Kuron crowded him in and Lance's breath stuttered as his eyes flickered down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron was naked- very much with the naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much? For a bite here," Kuron sniffed his neck and Lance felt a full body shudder, his eyes slipping shut until Kuron grabbed his jaw and snapped his attention back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance did, eyes wide as Kurons slow smile filled his vision "How much is it? To feel my fangs inside you, puncture your skin both ends, want me to take it slow?" Kuron purred and Lance's eyes fluttered swallowing as Kurons eyes lazily watched the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want me to take you like the common </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurons breath ghosted his lips and Lance leaned into it, almost pleading for...what? He had no idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Kurons body heat against his and wanted to move up and gravitate towards the heat that pulled him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But...vampires were cold blooded...they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>warm, the heat Kuron had the flush on his face was blood he took from-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Lance's eyes trailed to the body laying limp in the corner and blanched. Any libido he had was killed in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron could sense it, his smirk fading. "What?" He growled out as Lance's attention was not focused on him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I can't do it not in front of-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron laughed cold and cruelly, which made Lance flinch "You didn't care that they died, why now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shook his head "Please- not- not in front of, we can go to a hotel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurons face closed off and Lance felt himself flush with fear. "I'll pay! don't worry I'll sort out everything here-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you telling me what to do?" Kuron asked his voice unnaturally calm and Lance knew he stepped on a landmine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's just how to get out of it without blowing himself up in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No god no I would never it's just- I don't feel comfortable here-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I decide boy,” Kuron interrupted his hands tightening their hold on Lances wrist, he grimaced eyes slipping shut “If I want to bend you over any surface and take you I will not hear a complaint about it, if I want to fuck you in this room where you will know your place, subservant to me." Kuron smirked cruelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance hated that. He used to go into full rants about how Vampires weren't better than humans because of bullshit vampire mojo. He always won every verbal argument and if he started Kuron was going to beat it out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lance surprised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance smiled as if what Kuron said wasn't unreasonable. "You don't have to force me to do anything," Lance relaxed, his eyes warm and honestly it threw Kuron a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All you have to do is ask, but please can we go to a hotel or my place? I have stuff there that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stuff?" Kuron asked his intrigue on that word and here Lance blinked in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh yeah, Lube condoms, an actual bed that is still standing?" Kuron glanced at the bed he used before and saw it was destroyed. He grimaced at his own lack of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forgot the number of humans he took, ravished and bit, if they were alive or not he had no idea it was a blur of pleasure and blood it took a lot to satisfy him, the corpse on the floor was evident of that, and they were used up and Lance watched before looking away red faced as Kuron took them in, touched them and fucked them raw like they wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you regret bringing me here? Watching me kill these humans? Fucking them?” Lance tensed at the crude word and Kuron smirk grew crowding him against the wall “You must hate me." Kuron goaded making sure Lance knew his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sighed closing his eyes "I- yes, I do feel guilt, that I couldn't save anyone but...they- people ask for it, when they’re in pain or want to die." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true, humans who would sell themselves for pleasure or knew they didn't have long for this world requested to be drained dry, the demons took care of their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was their business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I tried at the beginning and- once someone jumps off that bridge you can't blame yourself that they jumped. I didn't push them. Some things you can't help. And these people wanted it. Rather than innocent lives who have no idea what was even going on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather the people here who asked for it, than rob someone's life like that mother and child who only went out to an aquarium to look at the sharks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are all the same to me." Kuron sighed, already pulling on his clothes bored of the little whimsies humans have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're discussion about moral and life things even Shiro whined about was no different than arguing about Meat or Vegetarian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was food that kept you alive, simple as that. And if it felt good who cares?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance would learn soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance had to drive since he was the one who was taking him to his home, Shiro had never been and Kuron was intrigued. But his mind was on other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely remembered the whores at the blood house, his eyes watched Lance’s every move, look, tick or flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was flushed with blood, his eyes going glassy and biting his lip to hold in his own excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vampires were sexual by nature, Lance knew this they used sex to stake their claim, territory and Kuron was a Sire. If Shiro repressed their diet maybe he was repressing other things too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Kurons hands slide along his leg and barely jumped trying to keep still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron was insatiable, having more than three humans and was still ready to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance swallowed as he neared his home and even felt his own excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuron you won’t turn me-right?” He felt the hand dig into his leg and stiffened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no say in the matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance knew this but had to try “Please? I- need to say goodbye to my family, the sunlight, the others I might change and I can’t please- I’m begging you.” He was hyper ventilating everything before this was sheer dumb luck, but now he was running out of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron scowled at the mixed signals, Lance craved him- wanted him it was obvious but now his scent smelled sour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll make sure we find you a ring first, how's that?” He growled his hand unclenching and he felt Lance relax in his seat his voice clear relief. “Thank you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to be a vampire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance swallowed looking unsure “well I uh, I mean- Aren’t I too old for you? I mean I’m almost thirty one I’m not- I don’t look-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good enough to eat, age has never been a problem unless they were too young.” Shiro spoke and Lance glanced at him then back to the street they were pulling into. Kuron smirked his hand stroking Lance’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have you by my side, usually the Childe are rarely coherent you would know only me and devote to me you would forget the outside world exists and feed on my blood until you get stronger.” Lance blinked “That almost sounds like subspace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron blinked “Sub Space?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s uh, like a floating out of body experience thing, some slip into it or some need high pain or pleasure to get there.” Ah Kuron recalled this “Have you felt this to know if you can do it?” Kuron curiously asked, watching the blood tint Lance’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- no can’t say I’ve experienced it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll take our time, test your limits.” Lance swallowed his body reacting to his voice. He slowly pulled into the drive and cut off the engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron found he couldn’t wait much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved forward grabbing Lance’s wrist and pressed him against the door of the car Lance twisted his shout of surprise muffled when Kuron kissed him, his tongue licking along his mouth and pulled back with a teasing grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to invite me in- or would you prefer the car?” He reached down cupping Lance’s trousers and felt the other gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hou-House.” He stutted reaching back and grappling for the door, Kuron chuckled “Careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron stepped out watching Lance stumble, he moved around the car prowling his prey then pounced grabbing Lance and lifting him by his legs and wrapping them around his waist as he slammed Lance against his door the man grunted, “Hey- take it easy!” He growled and Kuron smirked, grinding against Lance’s hips one hand on his leg and the other holding his wrist in a bruising grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lance groaned, his hips twitching as he was held helpless, blue eyes glaring up at his “So you got me, now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron chuckled leaning closer. Then kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance gasped then his body grew limp his free hand tugging Kuron closer, almost desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He’ll look into that later)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron pulled Lance up higher tugging him close, and heard Lance’s other hand grapple with the door as it fell back so did Lance but lurched to a stop as Kuron couldn’t move both trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Invite me in.” He said calmly- too calm given the situation they were in!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lance asked, dazed his hair a mess and his lips bruised, he glanced from Kuron to the bottom of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I invite you in-” He spoke breathlessly and Kuron moved kicking the door behind him as he ripped of Lance’s sweater and Lance tugged at his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-Up stairs.” Kuron maneuvered Lance and practically ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time, Lance pointed at a door and Kuron kicked it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has been waiting too long for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed Lance on the bed and then crowded him as he straddled Lance’s waist pushing him further back and Lance was pliable, easily moving with Kuron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron shed off his top and tossed it to the side while Lance was unbuttoning his own dress shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- there’s lube in the drawer.” Lance spoke but Kuron paused and leaned close his palm laying flat over Lance’s chest feeling his heartbeat and pushed his hand over soft skin sliding off his shirt and it pooled around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was divine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuron?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron pushed him down his mouth latching towards his neck and felt Lance tense then relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ones at the Bloodhouse were marked, bruised and bitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was none of those things, his vampiric side purred. He nibbled at his neck pushing off the rest of his top as his hand trailed down his stomach and tasted Lance’s moan in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance saw the ecstasy on the whores' faces as Kuron took them, and a part of him wanted to know what it was like, was it as good as it looked or was it painful?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt teeth in his skin and gasped his legs rising up and bracketing Kurons hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead Kuron sucked startling gasps from Lance’s throat as he felt Kurons wandering hands nip and pluck at his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fidgeted his trousers too tight as his hands moved down, Kuron grabbed them moving them above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep them there.” Lance nodded swallowing as Kuron took his time his mouth moved lower to his collar bone licking a soft trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y- you're not going to bite me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron chuckled against his skin “Not until you cum, I want to enjoy this- take my time, I have been waiting </span>
  <em>
    <span>all day</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance could only gape when Kuron tweaked his chest, Lance flinched his eyes shutting tight but that was worse feeling Kurons mouth latch onto his chest and </span>
  <em>
    <span>suck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yelped his legs kicking out, “Kuron-” He adjusted his cock trapped tight against his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” He panted wiggling, Kuron pinned his hips down moving to his other nipple his tongue licking along the flesh and bit rolling the other with his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensitive here...touched them yourself?” Kuron purred pinching one and watched Lance bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagining Shiro doing this to you?” He guessed and rolled his hips against Lance’s crotch his smirk grew when Lance moaned his body quivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuron please just- just,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance glared his eyes glassy and his face flushed, he growled his hand thrusting out as he grabbed Kuron and tugged him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron blinked surprised then relaxed when Lance pulled him into a kiss, his legs wrapping around his waist pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guess he’d teased Lance enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Lance was a gasping quivering mess did Kuron lean back to look at his handy work, Lance glanced up at him panting “Kuron?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, just let me look at you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally leaned forward and began to unlatch Lance’s belt, the other gasped waiting as Kuron pulled the belt away then paused “Maybe I should use this for later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance tensed eyes wide “I uh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron laughed “Don’t worry, I won’t have to use it unless you were good,” Lance relaxed when Kuron tossed the belt away and began to unbutton and pulls his trousers off, Lance raised his legs to help and Kuron stroked his hip as he pulled the last of the clothing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he kissed Lance’s ankle as he slipped his finger inside the curve of Lance’s sock and slipped it off, kissing his ankle as he slipped the other off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance could only watch with a red face “That shouldn’t off looked as hot as it did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron beamed “I’m a man of many talents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough it was just Lance’s boxers that were stained and wet, Kuron cupped his erection moving his hand barely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This must be unbearable.” He spoke softly, his finger slipping through the fabric and pulled the band back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get on with it already,” Lance huffed rolling his hips, Kuron licked his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He admired the view as he finally peeled off the last article of clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bruises Kuron sucked into Lance’s skin, the claw marks on his arm where he grabbed him in the library, and Lance’s hard and leaking cock up for display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurons hand splayed across the plump flesh and pushed watching as Lance quivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lube?” He asked and saw Lance’s eyes flutter, he gasped glancing at his desk “drawer- right- right there!” he gasped his hips moving and grinding against his palm, Kuron chuckled, an impatient little thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuron paused at the desk with the drawer open it was belatedly that Lance realised why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh I um-” he sat up feeling horrified but it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron smirked slow and dangerous to see the sex toys laying innocently inside the draw. Lance covered his face with one hand feeling his face burn while Kuron chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Adventurous little thing aren’t you?” Kuron picked up a small toy with ridges and his animalistic grin grew while Lance scowled “I haven't dated in a while, a man has needs.” Kuron came back to the bed caging Lance in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? That makes me feel very special.” Lance's mouth tilted into a pout, “Get over yourself, Are you going to do anything or keep grinning at me like a maniac?” he challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That shocked a laugh out of Kuron raised the toy against Lance dick sliding the toy back and forth and watched as Lance’s pre-cum made it slick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll punish you with this, see how many times you can cum begging for my cock.” He threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance swallowed his eyes flickering to the toy then to Kuron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have plenty of time.” Kuron grinned moving back and pulling off his vest top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance's mouth fell open at Kurons open chest, Kuron preened under the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can touch if you want.” Lance swallowed and moved up on his knees, his hands exploring and moved over tight muscle, even the scars were fascinating, Kuron was hard and Lance could feel himself wilter at how small he was in comparison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Kuron asked if Lance was dissatisfied Kuron would bend him over right now and </span>
  <em>
    <span>show</span>
  </em>
  <span> him satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re uh...big.” Lance gaped hands fluttering lower his touch feather light, Kurons stomach clenched and Lance paused a grin taking over “Ticklish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare.” Kuron warned and Lance chuckled, next time then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until his hands moved lower to the sharp dip at Kurons thighs, okay. Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling the belt loops away Kuron watched lazily as Lance unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down and gaped to see the large bulge pressing against Shiro’s briefs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re-” Lance swallowed trailing off, Kuron preened “Big? I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could even do anything Lance took him in his hands, swallowing before opening his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned when Lance took him in swallowing his cock inch by inch, Kuron grunted his hips stuttering as his hand latched against Lance’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance moaned as he was pulled forward, his hand gripping Kurons hip in a bruising grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance, slowly now ah...that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance finally found his pace and slowly moved back and forth sucking in his cheeks, Kuron gazed down at him and watched as Lance moved back and forth - he was doing well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took everything he had not to grab Lance’s head and just use his mouth like the hole it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wanted to go slow, and Lance’s mouth and hands were going to make this go quicker than he licked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance pulled back with a gasp his hands sliding over Kurons saliva slicked dick then moved back down sucking the tip his tongue peeking out and licked along the slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron had had enough, he pushed Lance down and saw the other yelp in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn.” Kuron growled grabbing the bottle of lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Kuron- “ He gasped as his legs were suddenly pulled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes wide, Lance reached out “Wait-Kuron!” Kuron popped he bottle and held Lance up ignoring his struggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Lance had no one else (apparently) he sure used the toys a lot if it was so easy for Kurons fingers to slip inside so seamlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance yelped his face flushed “Kuron- wait-” Kuron beamed “Why?” He poured lube onto his fingers and some slipped against Lance’s puckered hole, he twitched and Kuron was entranced as he circled the rim and pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This- this is embarrassing do I have to- like this?” Lance cried out with only his ass in the air Kuron paused to reconsider then ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” The slick wet sounds as his fingers slid inside had Kurons cock twitching. Lance’s hole seemed to twitch then flex as if to bring him in closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron was practically vibrating his he pushed another finger inside and Lance was reacting with the best sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always caught Lance looking at him, in fear. But being so eager maybe he was wrong. Lance always had a fascination with vampires, maybe there was a reason for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you cum over and over again until you’re begging me.” Kuron promised, leaning closer and licking a long strip from the base of Lance’s cock to the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance yelped his legs twitching his chest panting like a startled rabbit. Kuron chuckled then licked against his hole his fingers slick with lube and his tongue pushed inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuron holy shit- Kuron you, oh god!” Kuron wriggled his tongue his fingers spreading and scissoring Lance he chuckled and felt Lance’s walls clench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not god, just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance groaned “You are such an asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron shrugged “Whatever you say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his fingers out with a pop and felt Lance shudder against him, his sweat glistened down his face and his eyes glistening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron felt a cool possession and smugness to know Lance was looking at him like that, that he did this to him. No one else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a breath, don’t worry I’ll go slow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance whimpered, screwing his eyes shut then glared “That’s what I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span> of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron laughed, pulling back and spilling lube onto his own cock, but he was leaking so much pre-cum he was wondering why he bothered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t worry, I’ll get there soon enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He readjusted himself and watched attentively, amused when Lance held his breath, his eyes tight shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to stab you, you know.” He chuckled slowly easing in and feeling Lance gasp his hands clenching and bunching up the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you...ah...sure about that?” He panted then grimaced pressing his lips together and throwing his head back as Kuron pushed further inside, he could feel Lance shift his hips adjusting to Kuron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance cried out as Kuron fell forward holding Lance’s legs from kicking out. “No-No way, I can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron kissed him and both stated there until Lance returned to kiss his breathing slowing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron leaned back cupping Lance’s face “You’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of bliss or any type of emotion, Lance did something strange, his face crumpled, tears springing from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance? Are you okay- are you hurt?” Lance hand latched against him against his face “No- no I’m good it feels good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron paused “You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Lance gave a watery laugh “I- it’s just...intense,” Lance flopped back against his cushions “It’s been a while.” Kuron smirked slowly rolling his hips and watched Lance’s face twitch in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m going to take my time with you...make you feel good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It barely took long for Lance to slowly feel the pain turn to pleasure his voice taking on an embarrassing pitch (Thank GOD he didn’t have neighbors) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuron- Kuron!” He yelped trying to push back against his cock, trying to make him hit that spot his ass was just a wet nerve feeling Kurons cock grind against his insides had him twitching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuron please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron used the belt to tie up his hands, Lance kept trying to touch himself his cock was hard and red- looking he was in agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron turned him around raising his ass in the air, already Lance gasped feeling cum being fucked out of his ass to make more room to pump more inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance forgot how many times he’d already came his chest covered in it and Kuron barely stop riding one orgasm into another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kuron shoved his head down pulling up Lance’s hips higher his nails digging into his skin. Lance yelped his eyes rolling up his breathing muffled by the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuron stop please…” His voice was faint, his body lax with only the barest trembles as Kuron stroked his sides purring “You are doing so well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s cock was still flushed and lazily bopped each time Kuron thrusted his hips grinding the tip into that sweet spot that had Lance groan his body twitching then tense into another dry orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance moan slipped into a scream as Kurons jackhammered the slap sound of his cock re-entering his ass blocked out by both of their grunts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuron! Kuron I’m-” Suddenly lips latched against his throat and fangs pierced his skin, Lance screamed mouth opened wide and Kuron </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked</span>
  </em>
  <span> as his hips twitched against him. Kuron rode out his orgasm and Lance felt his whole body erupt and his vision whitened his hands grasping against the sheets as Kuron grinded against him as he sucked more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was twitching his eyes sliding shut his cock just leaking cum at this point. Kuron pulled out with a pop, his ass leaking his cum and Lance fell forward, his body limp and used up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally it was over for now, Lance breath was loud in his own ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he felt his hand sliding over flesh, Lance glanced up his eyes wide to see Kuron gaze at him with heat in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not done yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance must have blacked out, the next morning he woke up feeling sore but sated, he rolled over leaning into Kuron with a soft sigh, until he felt the other tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the horrified voice awoke him up instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lance</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looked up, eyes wide in alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro?” He tried and saw the others eyes were wide in horror. Lance soon realised that Keith was right. It was temporary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit- okay how was he going to do this, Lance sat up properly then grimaced at the pain and utter slick his ass felt after such a night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Kuron not even clean up after himself? Ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh Shiro- I uh have a lot of explaining to do.” Shiro’s eyes tracked the bite marks across his skin and looked ashen “Oh my god I did that- that really happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well, that made this easier “You remembered it?” Lance asked just to clarify and Shiro nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every single bit of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh- he did not sound happy, Lance pressed his lips together and glanced away awkwardly he should’ve prepared for this but when it comes to stuff like this Lance was weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must of spaced out because Shiro turned back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god Lance- I'm so sorry-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no none of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't,” Lance interrupted, smile on his face. “Don’t apologise I was fine with it-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!” Shiro exploded looking enraged and Lance wilted, of course he should’ve prepared for this. Shiro hated him and his vampire self was delusional. It didn’t hurt any less though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a demon who could've killed you- Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>you didn't have a choice if you did we would've done this ages ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't complaining,” Lance replied snottily, crossing his arms, hiding the hurt instead “And I would've been with you anyway, I didn't mind." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro said nothing and Lance realised how stifling the atmosphere became, he realised slowly what was going on by grimace on Shiro’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless you didn't want to,” Shit- panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Shiro I'm so sorry I didn't even think!" Lance cried out in panic, he was fine with it but what about Shiro?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro never implied he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lance that way never mind- oh god Lance was the bad guy here!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance?" Shiro was confused, finally coming out of his dilemma to see Lance slipping into a breakdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I took </span>
  <em>
    <span>advantage </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you, I didn't even think how you would feel about this- Shiro I'm so sorry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro could only stare as Lance finally looked upset at their situation but not about what Shiro thought it would be, Lance looked more upset that he what...made love to him than about his own well being?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance stop." Shiro spoke, placing a hand on Lance's shoulder and grimaced when he saw the scars on his arm where Kuron grabbed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not mad- no wait.” He back tracked with a grimace, might as well be honest, the damage was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm pissed off actually." Shiro sighed, honestly, dropping his hand and feeling Lance tense up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled at him "I wanted this to be different, dinner, movies, a bed full of petals." Lance stared at him, his eyes narrowing "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro shrugged "I wanted to do this right,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But- you, you've never shown interest in me before?" Lance said his face scrunching up into a frown. Shiro shrugged mirthlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't want to scare you again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that drew Lance short "Again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro leaned back and tugged Lance closer and Lance lay back down resting his head on Shiro's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The first time we met, you were afraid of me, could barely look me in the eye. The only time you did was when I mentioned the original book of prophecies I owned." Lance grimaced "Well you were the scourge of Europe, for a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro huffed a breath "Vampires...do get over zealous when they are first turned, we will always have a human part that exists it's why full blooded demons hate us the spell just heightened the demon inside me...Lance this was my fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? How was any of this your fault? Did you plan to temporarily lose your soul?" Shiro shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No but my demon- it responds to me, my actions- emotions I've been repressing everything for the past millennia and it all came tumbling out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Repression?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My bloodlust, I barely fed and the demon snapped, my desires, lust, pleasure Everything about being a vampire I resented. I hated myself and then there was you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've always wanted you. But I couldn't- I'm the leader everyone looks up to, I have to be strong and not be distracted and everything I've done I didn't deserve someone like you Lance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Well, fuck that noise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you're lucky I like you back otherwise this would've gone sideways." Shiro gaped as Lance fumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So your demon side had a tantrum sure people died and that- I'm going to lose sleep over that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But - the only good side is that you could've killed those people in the aquarium, you could've killed millions but you didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also I know vampire hierchys, vampire sex is different isn't it, there's no feelings involved half the time you do it to dominate your clan members." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro stared wide eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance?" he hoped to god Lance wasn’t making assumptions about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But humans are different.” He said matter of factly finally looking up at him “I am very emotional and took it as such is- was it the same for you? Or was it vampire instincts?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro couldn't very well say it was only vampire instincts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was mouthy acted like he was in control, offered to pay for the houses and the hotel like Shiro was his pampered little-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His demon growled at the thought and he took a breath to calm himself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes that is the case,scent marking or bonding with another clan member. But this, this was entirely human." He said at length hoping to convey to Lance that sometimes vampires had mates but some lines were blurry in vampire hierarchies. Lance didn't know about Vampires- not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But vampires don't have sex with anyone, it's only clan members it can also be used to praise or punish depending on the fledgling." Lance turned to look at him closer "Really? What are the dynamics like- ow!" He grimaced when he moved too fast, his ass pulsing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro would usually answer Lance's questions (secretly he loved it when Lance's had that crazed look in his eye the need to know to learn about their kind a deep satisfied hunger of knowledge that could rival any vampires)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did he hurt you?" He asked, he had to make sure. Lance glanced up mischief in his eyes "Nothing I didn't want." Shiro was stunned, surprised when the leer turned his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Lance?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance leaned closer one hand stroking over Shiro's chest he grinned, sultry "well you can make it up for me, you did whatever you wanted to me last night, I think I should return the favour." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro blinked as Lance straddled him leaning close and kissing him, Shiro gasped then relaxed his hand sliding up against Lance’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a virgin, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve." he spoke in his ear and Shiro blinked curiously at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance slid down his body, his tongue lapped out as it took in Shiro's cock, Shiro gasped his hand grasping Lance's hair. Lance felt Shiro turn hard in his mouth and moaned, then when Shiro began to thrust his hips did lance sneakily grab the lube and circled Shiro's entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro paused, eyes wide but Lance did nothing, still continued with his finger right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro took a breath and slowly rocked his hips against Lance's finger instead of away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance took that as an invitation he inserted his fingers and listened to each moan or grimace Shiro had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To distract Shiro from being spread out by his fingers, Lance sucked hard then moved lower his tongue sliding along his cock as his fingers finally had more room to move and wiggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance,” Shiro gasped his voice wanton and Lance pulled back licking a stripe up his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this feel good? Does it hurt anywhere?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No - no don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance felt his own cock throb at how wrecked Shiro’s voice was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasting no time he grabbed the lube and slabbered his cock “Shiro,” He spoke and saw Shiro’s eyes flicker up “relax.” Oh how the tables have turned as Lance pushed in and watched awestruck at Shiro’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro and Kuron were so different he wondered if it was their positions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance rolled his hips and gasped to feel Shiro used his legs to tug him closer and deeper, Lance cried out feeling his dick evelope into that tight heat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shiro!” He cried out, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro grinned “Vampires don’t take as long to prepare- come on move already.” he whined rolling his hips, Lance groaned his body shuddering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe I'm topping Shirogane the Scourge of Europe." he panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro's demon howled at that beyond, furious, but he saw Lance's eyes. Lust heavy and power hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd have to put a stop to that, something even the human counterpart had no qualms with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro growled, and maneuvered Lance onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other yelped as Shiro straddled him perched over him like a gargoyle (A very sexy gargoyle) And rolled his hips Lance cried out his hands gripping onto his hips his nails digging into the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro growled. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't take pleasure from </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He rolled his hips raising up then slamming down and Lance gave a pained grunt as Shiro's hand tightened around Lance's balls slowing down his need to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> take pleasure from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Shiro growled almost shifting into the game face, “You don't cum until I do." And Shiro was taking his sweet time about it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So if you want to cum you better move your hips," he purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was a monster- he took it back they were both different and Shiro was the evil one!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lance whimpered if he moved he wasn't going to last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shiro-" He hiccuped, last night Shiro had him gaping on his cock, rolling into him over and over and making him climax over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You will keep cuming till I say."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kuron punctuated this with a thrust and Lance gave a dry sob as his orgasm bleed into another his cock still hard and leaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Kuron Please-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But now it was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was receiving, and yet their roles were barely reversed you wouldn't believe Shiro was topping grinding against Lance's cock, Lance was crying his hands pinned back as Shiro pinched his balls again receding the urge to cum, pain and pleasure mixing together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Move your hips boy!" And Shiro didn't sound like him, he sounded like Kuron and Lance bucked his eyes streaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to cum desperately, how long was this hell going to last?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, Lance. Good boy, just like that move like that.” Shiro sighed his own cock twitching, Lance looked so good like this. It’s been a long time since Shiro received.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance moaned and he could feel his cock leaking pre-cum, maybe he could use the toys on Lance stuff him full with one of those ribbed dildo’s while he wore a cock ring and then rode him like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was taking him so well, his flushed face was a delight to look at, Shiro leaned forward licking the tears away as Lance babbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro- Shiro I can’t.” he whimpered drool sliding down his mouth Shiro chased it, licking it up to his lips and plunging his tongue inside. He moved faster feeling his own cock begin to leak “Come on Lance, Cum.” He let go and moaned as he swallowed Lance’s cries as he felt Lance pump him full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro gasped tightening against him as his own cock came ribbons of cum painting Lance’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro chuckled as Lance fell limp his mouth open wide and panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro trailed his finger through his cum and began to lick it up “Why is it, no matter what you always end up a mess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance glared down at him finally coming down from his high “Whose fault is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro adjusted his hips and heard Lance grimace “We need a bath.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to?” Shiro pouted moving down and lying on Lance’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, don’t take this the wrong way but you’re heavy.” Shiro preened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time I recall you called me </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And you weren’t complaining last night.” He finally moved, sliding next to Lance and wanting to end this with snuggles. Maybe have a nap and wake up for another round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro could keep going, but Lance was the one that needed to recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the door swung open, Shiro tensed and turned with a hiss, Lance grabbed the blanket and leapt from the bed as if he’d been burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His demon snarled at the rejection and almost clawed to get Lance back into the bed where he belonged! while his human self watched in dismay as he realised that it was true, Lance was afraid the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His childer spoke and Shiro almost growled at him, Lance was leaving him for Keith!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he saw Lance step in front of Shiro his arms outstretched while the robe was tied around his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay! It's okay! Shiro's back to normal!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro finally managed to calm down enough to see Keith and Allura with weapons raised- Lance was protecting him..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His demon calmed down somewhat almost begrudgingly happy at the show of loyalty, but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro grabbed Lances around the waist and pulled him back against the body and pushed himself in front shielding him from the other two. Lance had a nasty habit of getting in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd have to break that habit later as Shiro and Kuron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith looked unsure his eyes flickering between Shiro and Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shiro?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's me Keith, c'mere." Keith followed hesitenty before yelping as he was pulled unto the bed as Shiro placed his mouth over his turning mark and inhaled, Keith instantly relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keith!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine!- he's okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually Kuron would put Keith in his place, choosing a human over his own Sire? But Shiro loved him, even more that he prioritised Lance's safety and clasped him close, resting his forehead against Keiths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for trying to save Lance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Keith looked heartbroken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I failed-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I did." It hurt his demon pride to admit but his human self, Shiro wanted Keith to know "This could've been avoided if I spoke to Lance like an adult none of this would've happened." well maybe it would've but Lance wouldn't be afraid of his alter ego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allura lowered her cross bow with relief then her shoulders went rigid “Shiro, we have a problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened- it was Hagger, Pidge hacked the security cams and Hunk looked over the spell and it’s not as permanent as we’d like to think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith looked regretful then straightened “It’s a curse, worse now- whenever you suppress a vampire instinct it’ll come back tenfold and...it won’t go away until it’s out your system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both glanced at Lance then back to him Shiro grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is- is there a cure for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shook his head “We’re working for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro glanced back at Lance who smiled uncertainly, “Well at least I know I’m okay and whoever is in Shiro’s clan, look it could be worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro relaxed, thankful Lance was looking for the bright side of things, but he was a pessimistic at heart and knew he had to get it under control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weeks past with no sign of Hagger, only the usual minions causing mischief and life continued on as normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance and Shiro were still dancing around each other, when Lance asked to play hookie it took a while for Shiro realised it meant date, they went out for ice-cream at the beach and Shiro watched as Lance collected sea-shells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was bliss, but there was something he hadn’t told the others or Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro always worked with his demon in harmony but that spell broke some of his control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kuron kept slipping out and it took everything Shiro had to hold it back, he suddenly felt a hand lace through his fingers and turned surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I know you're holding back,” Lance spoke softly gazing out at the ocean waves “Trying to act as the non scary leader but you don't have to pretend with me. The only time you met your demon out is through on the battlefield come on, I dont mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro swallowed “I Don't want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won't, I trust you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the anger kuron felt, the lack of control he felt with his clan vampire the hierarchy was different. It took kuron a while to realise what he had wasn't a normal clan it was a family and…it was better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron loved it, but his instincts kept denying everything and saw what was teasing as disrespect. Only Lance calmed him down seeming to read his moods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his baser instincts, he would brush his hand against the back of Kurons neck, his wrist. Actually listening to some of his orders. But when he didn’t Lance would more than make up for it once the others left the library and they were alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Kuron,” Shiro shivered at the name but it wasn't entirely inaccurate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s hold tightened “I can take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If lance was a vampire he could take a lot more, he could take him dry and have the older man depend on him entirely, his bond letting Lance know what he wanted with a thought. And the turning, feeding him his sire blood as he pounded into soft flesh. Or had Lance sink his teeth inside him as he rode Lance hard have him turn into a puddle of nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really hard right now, something got you in the mood.” That drew Shiro back to the present but saw Lance looking at his girth in awe and trepidation, he was already pulling Shiro towards the bathrooms locking the door behind them. Shiro smirked and might as well tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His demon howled, wanting it to be a surprise “I was thinking of you, turning you and having you feed from your sire.” Lance shivered and Shiro could smell his want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He likes it! Kuron preened and even Shiro chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Lance spoke his eyes wavering “But aren't I too old? I mean, already I’m getting looks for hanging out with a bunch of kids at night and you're really handsome and young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro took his hand and kissed it “Lance you're perfect, and I want you to be my second childe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance still looked unsure “Is this Shiro or Kuron talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Lance flushed, even in the throes of passion he’s never been that red “Can we wait I mean we don't know much about each other, what if you change your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, one year.” Shiro and his demon agreed “If you want to say goodbye to your family and spend more time with Keith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll tell you everything you need to know about becoming a new fledge.” Lance nodded his face breaking out onto a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But until then,” He pushed Shiro against the toilet seat as he unbuckled his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has my name on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro purred “Help yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a smut scene. I realised that Shiro is supposed to be (Angel) So he has a buisness with Wolfram and Heart. So him watching over minions and starting war with Haggar makes no sense but I wrote it for the smut first and then realised plotwise? There's a lotta holes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance could feel his kneecaps killing him, he sat before Kurons throne over seeing a crowd of vampires gazing at him in game face. Thousands of vampires staring at the timid little human wanting a taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance glanced up at Kuron then his eyes immediately shot down, he had to act weak and submissive or Kuron might do something they’ll both regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep that’s right, It was another repression episode Ladies and Gents. It happened months before, Shiro realised once Zarkon was dusted and Hagger ran away that the underground was in chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got this,” He would say, and it seemed fine until more vampires started to rise  up in droves like a hornet infestation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got this,” Shiro would tell them, and instead of dealing with it he tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to them. Lance was no expert on Vampires but I don’t think they do well with </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got this!” Shiro started sounding more manic and it...it was just sad to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Kuron had to step in, Shiro was too soft and human to deal with a vampire nest. So he had to take control. And...well...one minute Kuron was dusting vampires the next he was dealing with demons, arms dealers, making his own fledglings- Fledglings were different from Childe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childe were made to last to grow stronger to become full fledged masters, fledglings were servants one mistake away from becoming zombified ghouls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuron became a freakin mafia boss overnight getting his people under his thumb and turned from a cowardly little vampire with a soul to a certified powerful demon in his own right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now their own little town was safe, the vampires chilled out and stopped fighting Allura and the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...It was maintaining it that was the problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Shiro and Kuron knew this, both were terrified of losing this power once Kuron eased up even a little. If Shiro returned to his old ways they would turn on him. And Kuron was thriving from the power, his instincts finally having that itch to scratch of brethren that would </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen </span>
  </em>
  <span> to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But...Kuron hated it, it wasn’t his </span>
  <em>
    <span>clan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn’t his family, and being constantly in control, in charge waiting for one of his fledglings to attack him and his own was exhausting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was too soft for certain things and couldn't do what Kuron was doing now. Which was staking a claim on the ley lines and challenging other clan members. He was strong and the name of his clan was raked through the mud, he had to settle order and bring back his clan to the prestige it used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was Lance sitting on the floor by Kurons feet, may you ask? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly he himself had no idea. Wait no, he grimaced, he did. A Master was acting all high and mighty that Shiro couldn’t take over and said he was too weak to lead the Court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro scoffed until he dragged Lance out, looking pissed. They tossed Lance at the wannabe master who gloated that if Shiro wanted Lance to stay alive then he better do as he says.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lance may have broken the rope ages ago- who uses rope? And easily used his pen- which was a concealed sharpened stake and stabbed the guy during his monologue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m a watcher of course I have a stake.” He preened, but the vampires were outraged, wanting blood since the Master was important or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they wanted to kill Shiro as well...Lance may have realised he fucked things up too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Kuron took over “Quiet! Do you not know who you are talking to!?” They shut up for a second and Kuron called for Axca. “Look at him.” Axca looked uncertain but walked closer, Shiro even stepped forward grabbing Lance’s neck and tilting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance opened his mouth to yell then saw Shiro’s warning. Axca leaned in close then gasped “He has been scent marked!” The others quieted down. Shiro addressed the vampires “This is my ward! He is my responsibility, and to fight that master whatshiface-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sendek-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, he was fighting for my honour and has earned his loyalty.” Here Shiro glared “Which is more than I can say for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was how Lance found himself sitting with his legs tucked underneath him on the floor of Shiro’s throne like some pet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had a feeling it was making a claim to tell all of the minions to back the fuck off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance knew he wasn't much to look at, crows feet at his eyes, too sharp angles in his body, he was old coming close to thirty-one. Sure he looked good for his age, but Kuron...Shiro they could do better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance loved them both- individually or separate it was the same thing. Kuron was Shiro and Shiro was Kuron. it was that simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance is sitting at Shiro's feet, feeling his prosthetic slide through his hair, Lance relaxed, exhaling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re staring.” Shiro nodded “Yeah. they’re waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here Lance glanced up “For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro pressed his lips together “To Claim you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? As if he heard a record scratch. Claim what did he mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>claim</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Like, biting him or- or...</span>
  <em>
    <span>claaiiim</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he have to have sex in front of Shiro in front of these minions?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, if Pidge was here I could totally take them.” He pouted, they had a good system. Lance couldn’t create magic but he could borrow it. Or even Amplify Pidges to make her magic bigger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance laid his head on Shiro's thigh, humming when Shiro’s hand slid through his hair and scratched his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was expecting Lance to throw a tantrum, but was pleasantly shocked by what he said next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand, I'm a human if I sat beside you like an equal that would say a human was stronger than you. No matter how you slice it, it would make you look weak." These were vampire rules, Shiro's human side was at the forefront for so long but in the demon world his vampire has to be ruthless and to any human what Shiro was asking was cruel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To a vampire it was a kindness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It protects me and shows your authority, right?" Lance peered up at him. Kuron growled in approval. His boy was a smart one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just," Here Lance bit his lip "What do you mean by staking a claim?" Kurons eyes darkened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could lie, a claim is simply biting Lance in front of the vampires, Lance already had his scent mark already boldly telling others it was going to be his soon to be Childe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His lips tilting upwards, what would Lance say if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>vague</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><span>"I will take you here and now in front of the whole court, as a claim that you belong to me, your soft skin, your body, your blood, everything</span> <span>on display." Shiro purred his hand sliding over Lance's face, aware of his stuttering heartbeat. </span></p><p>
  <span>Lance balked, okay that was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro saw his face, his amused smile fell "I won't force you, sometimes I forget that Vampires don’t care for boundaries." Shiro's hand slipped through Lance's hair and Lance shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could understand the double meaning, Shiro didn't want to- but the minions and even this claiming was something out of his control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay think- wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to ask, you know that." Lance tried to keep himself calm, he knew Shiro was probably just as stuck as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I don't want them to see me like that, it's for </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes only." He saw the flash of possession on Shiro’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "They shouldn't get to see me, only you." Shiro couldn't very well kiss Lance here or take him away, he wanted him now especially when he was saying things like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He conveyed this by stroking Lance's face hoping to convey his emotions through that touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance must of understood when he relaxed, leaning into the touch with a soft sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what do you suppose we do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could maybe goad Lance have him needy and pliant, it would give Shiro and excuse to leave, the minions will know once they come back if Lance is covered in bruises and bitemarks carrying his scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They won’t know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> goes on behind closed doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance meanwhile knew they could go somewhere private but a little voice in his head goaded him. What would happen if they went a little further. Well being naked and submissive was a no go- not in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least. But, he wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>opposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the idea of being watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I..." he swallowed his eyes flickering up, and Shiro gazed down at him, waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could,” He licked his lips “I could hold you in my mouth, would that be submissive enough…?” Kuron frowned “A lovely thought, but if my minions see me in pleasure that would backfire.” Lance’s smirk grew “Who said anything about that? All I’ll be doing is keeping it warm for later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That little shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s eyes narrowed at Lance's playful smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the outside it looked like Shiro was in control...if only they knew. Now the new game between them would be who would be the one to last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurons eyes dilated and Lance knew he had won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurons hand gripped tightly in his hair “Fine.” He spoke loudly, alerting the others to the new change “Go ahead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Lance was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to get him back for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shifted on his knees as Kuron spread his legs, Lance could almost feel the tension in the air and the other murmurs echo around the large chamber, his hands stuttered then he reached forward unzipping Kuron and paying attention to him. So far it was fine, he licked his lips and watched with half lidded eyes as he unbuttoned Kurons trousers, his hands slowly working through the fabric until Kuron was large enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward mouth wide as he slowly took Kuron in, it was just like usual, no different than their escapades except for the minions watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance swallowed his eyes tearing, he would have to sit like this for hours, holding Shiro in his mouth for who knows how long- Lance groaned this was a mistake, he could feel thousands of eyes on him, all of them staring, and Kuron was too big- he gulped his jaw ached he couldn’t do this, no way- no way-no way-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Shiro's hands glided through his hair scratching his scalp soothingly and Lance felt himself slowly relax his breathing returning to normal, his entire attention was on Shiro’s hand on his head keeping him down, and stroking him. He was just him and Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance used his tongue to slowly lick Shiro gratefully before relaxing holding his hands behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in a buzz, his eye sight deeming as he felt his body heat up, his attention everywhere at once the ache in his legs, the warmth of Shiro’s cock in his mouth as he swallowed once, the murmurs buzzing like white noise. He lost track of time but he was long gone, his breathing shallow and laboured as he slowly moved all the way down taking Shiro all the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.” he heard Shiro coo, and it took everything he had not to keep going, to make Shiro feel good- to touch himself anything!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was becoming intense. He grasped himself and Shiro's eyes flashed "Don't you dare touch yourself." He warned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance whimpered holding his arms behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of the others, the minions and their blank stares watching him, Lance shivered at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro purred "You're so good for me pet, loyal, stupidly brave and kind." Lance couldn't take that- no...not Shiro's soft voice as well-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So good for me, taking my cock like that …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance moaned squeezing his eyes shut. He felt Shiro slowly grind his hips lazily, he kept talking and Lance gasped clutching his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did I tell you?" Shiro’s growl reverberated and Lance could hear the snickers of the vampires watching, adding to his embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance whimpered, removing his mouth, his eyes pleading. "I- I don't want to cum not- not until you say so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s vampiric side was screaming in joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro did not show this however, and noticed Lance trying to stop himself with pain unlike before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance put your hands behind your back, and put your mouth where it belongs." he ordered, Lance blinked looking unsure before doing as he was told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was killing him, and yes it was Shiro. The guy was soft and sweet but when it came to stuff like this he was an asshole. A beautiful asshole but yeah an asshole all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s hand scratched at his scalp almost biting his own cheek. Lance was making it so fucking hard not to be fucked right here in front of all the minions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to cum by my voice alone, think you can manage that?" Lance looked alarmed, his pupils dilating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Shiro preened both his Vampiric side and he were in agreement. He chose such a fine mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance moaned eyes squeezed shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance, look at me.” Blue eyes opened up at him, his cheeks bunched up and his face flushed, Shiro hummed “You are so gorgeous, you love my cock don’t you, love being watched by my minions.” Lance swallowed his hips shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s smirk grew “Want me to take you here, have them watch me enter you over and over again? Bite you and claim you as mine? They would watch as I stretch you out, finger your hole for all of them to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he wouldn’t dare, Lance would hate that as would Shiro, the thought was hot though, and Lance agreed shivering at Shiro’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would be screaming my name as my teeth sink into your flesh, you love getting bit everytime I fuck you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance moaned his tongue accidently licking Shiro’s cock and Shiro grasped his hair “Don’t move your tongue. You are only keeping it warm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lance’s hips bucked “Yes, pet, just like that...good boy.” Lance was shaking his eyes entirely on Shiro. He was in agony, his skin too tight and too hot- he needed- he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on Lance, cum in front of all these vampires, show them who you belong to, who controls you.” Shiro’s nails scratched the nape of his neck and Lance almost blacked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body slumped, Shiro’s cock falling from his lips a trail of slyvia following in his wake as his hips jerked and twitched. For all to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro won, he glanced up and saw all of the vampires looking at Lance with raw need and almost snarled at them in game face. But he had a better idea. Shiro grabbed Lance pressing him flush against his lap and bit into his neck. Lance cried out in shock. his hands latching against Shiro’s arm and thigh, the yelp of surprise earned every single pair of eyes from the minions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What-Why?" he hissed, still feeling groggy from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm claiming you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But...wait, Claiming? But you said-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro licked his neck slowly "I was only teasing. I would've done this instead." Lance's eyes flashed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bastard!" He hissed, when Shiro nipped the skin, chuckling. "I'm not the one who went all the way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>keeping your cock warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He mocked and Lance dug his hand deep into his thigh and heard Shiro's whine "Ow~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You utter prick." Lance tried to sound stern instead it came out as a fond huff, as he leaned against Shiro feeling sluggish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly he was lifted Lance blinked surprised and Shiro turned to the minions with a hiss "If I'm distrubed in the next hour I will stake the lot of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minions glanced away while Shiro skulked off with his prize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, what is it-hmm!?" Lance gasped as Shiro kissed him, halting anymore words Lance leaned into it then yelped when he was tossed on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Hey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay he could play the weak submissive human for Shiro's precious minions. But not here he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shiro, I will inject you with holy water if you don't stop fucking around." Shiro stripped off his shirt "Kinky." He tossed it to the side and climbed on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You get me all hot and bothered, fighting for my honour in the name of our court, prove that you are a strong worthy consort-" Shiro kissed him again and Lance was addicted to it, his chest arched as he tried to lean up into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now who's the fucking tease?" Shiro growled playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Initiative. I can't get back into Buffy- it puts me in a rage, I get so mad I have to physically pace. I just hate all the random Buffy-Bashing when she did nothing wrong so yeah Buffy was great for it's time but it's dated and a terrible lesson for impressionable young girls to groom them to have narcistic friends.<br/>As in, you do everything for your friends and they don't care about you or your problems it's all "Fuck you Buffy it's your fault that our lives suck *see's a vampire* Buffy HELP!" Season 3 episode 2 was exactly that, so yeah. Fuck Willow, Xander and Joyce. Oh and Anya- but she's a Demon so w/e.<br/>Also Willow/Tara blasted all the insurance money on Buffys home and only use it to sleep around in, Brings Buffy back from the grave and tell her "Whoopsie, we can't afford a house." ANd Buffy is stuck working at Mcdonalds, while Willow/Tara have sex in joyces bedroom and don't help with the bills at all....Fuck Willow man.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shiro turned to him slowly "You...what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance blinked "I was part of the initiative. Soldiers who kidnapped demons, vampires....they tried to look for a weakness and dispose of them silent heroes in the night. This was before we knew what a slayer was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hostile Five. Do you know anything about Hostile Five?"  Shiro sounded...distressed and it made Lance pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, I was a field Agent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And?" Shiro almost sounded like...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly feeling tense Lance turned towards him, Shiro was in the game face. His fangs on full display.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lance chose his words carefully. "I only fought the demons who attacked people. Hostile’s were in the basement and I didn't know what they were doing until..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Until?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance took a breath "My sister, Veronica? Was a witch. She told me, and trusted me with that and I told the initiative. I mean we killed demons sure but she was human with abilities I thought they would recruit her. She vanished after that, I was too dumb to put two and two together. Something happened -an experiment went wrong and blew up half the basement. And I saw her, she was strapped to a chair half her hair shaved off. They did that because she was different. The other demons were the same there...there were children and others that looked human and- I recognised some. I captured and knew the injuries they had were from us. The initiative wanted to gather intel on the monsters killing humans. Not become monsters ourselves but we were worse. We should’ve known better. So I took Veronica and left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't answer my question." Shiro said looking thunderous, Shiro couldn't give a shit, he was too enraged to see Lance- all he saw was a soldier that hurt his </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance blinked "Shiro what's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When was this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"When. did. you. leave?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if Lance was lying? A spy for the army to reel him in, wrap him around his finger-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance turned and reached for his trousers pockets and pulled out his wallet. The action confused Shiro a moment until Lance took out a piece of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They terminated my contract in 2007." Shiro took the paper and froze at the date. The paper was worn no way Lance could fake this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the date-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I went into a bar, and gave them everything I knew, blueprints, codes, details and attacked the base the next day with them. Veronica helped she raised it to hell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keith was in there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Lance looked shocked "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keith was Hostile five. They took him, tortured him used any sick techniques they could use to hurt him for no reason just because they could. I tried..." His voice cracked and Lance felt himself seize in horror at the implications.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God...I tried for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get him out. I could feel his pain everytime they hurt him. He got out that day. Because of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was stunned "Shiro I swear I didn't know- I had no idea-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it's...Sorry I thought, I thought you were..." Lance nodded and gave a weak smile "It's why I became a librarian, I wanted to learn and protect. I realised what the initiative did was wrong and I never wanted to be like that. I wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> people, Shiro. And stop other organisations like that. They recruited me because I had a run in with a demon, I was a scared kid and I didn’t want others like me to see this world. And the Initiative took advantage of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Shiro couldn't believe he doubted him, Lance was always ready to fight, to jump into battles without a second care. Dove in front of his family and scarred his back and Shiro placed his hand on Lances cheek and felt the other relax like his strings were cut- he was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Lance," Shiro spoke softly drawing him closer "shh, It's okay"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you hated me- I almost ruined everything," Lance felt his throat constrict "I shouldn't have said anything-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! You should've told me, and it’s okay, We all make shitty mistakes in our life." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sniffed "But this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> mistake, Shiro. I can understand if you hate me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't hate you." I never will, Shiro thought. He could never hate Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I work for someone else now, the watchers they, they stationed me here to watch out for what was happening and reported back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro tensed "And what did you say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," Lance answered truthfully, Shiro could detect it in his heartbeat. He was speaking the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've learned my lesson, I've never reported anything unless it's apocalyptic stuff, they told me to watch over Allura as the slayer and I've only told them of her reports." Shiro relaxed "You never spoke of me or Keith."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, not even the time you vamped out." Shiro grimaced "I do regret that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. You're a vampire I haven't forgotten about that, a witch just heightened that part of you. And you never hurt me so it's fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro kissed Lance’s forehead and relaxed. He really did pick a perfect mate. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>